DW school
by ren hakugen
Summary: sekolah macam apa ini! *bukan yang bener tuh pertanyaan-nya "author geblek macam apa ini!" summary berikut tidak usah di pikirkan.


**Dynasty Warrior School**

**DECLAIMER :**

Saya hanya memiliki alur cerita yang amburadul ini.

**WARNING :**

Out of character, tidak dianjurkan bagi penderita darah tinggi, ibu hamil, asma, jantung koroner karena jantung anda bisa meledak kapan saja yang disebabkan oleh kemarahan yang memuncak.(?)

Woke! Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, silahkan nikmati ceritanya~.

_Camera! Rolling and...Action!_

Alkisah disebuah negeri terdapat sebuah sekolah TER-ELIT *ter-elit saudara-saudara sudah saya capslock, bold, underline kurang apalagi coba* sekolah ini sangat disegani atau dikagumi oleh seluruh masyarakat negeri itu. Bagaimana tidak, ujian masuk sekolah itu sangat sulit bahkan mustahil bagi orang-orang yang maaf saja orang tingkat menengah yang pasti karena biaya yang sangat mahal, namun orang dengan tingkat ataspun seperti anak pengusaha kaya bahkan jendral belum tentu bisa masuk sekolah ini. Faktor yang membuat sulit adalah yang pertama tentu saja biaya lalu kedua intelektualnya yang mungkin tergolong jenius yaitu minimal 195, mungkin seorang ilmuwan super jenius Einstein bisa dikalahkan oleh siswa sekolah ini, lalu syarat terakhir dan paling aneh adalah peserta yang diterima wajib fardu'ain bisa minimal 3 bahasa dan mempunyai wajah rupawan. Karena faktor inilah lulusan dari sekolah ini pasti akan mempunyai masa depan yang cerah sangat cerah *emangnya pake senter ?* dan bahkan sekolah ini sangat tersohor di belahan dunia manapun.

Namun dibalik itu semua, ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui masyarakat bahwa sebenarnya sekolah itu dipenuhi orang-orang sedeng, alay,dan sebagainya. Ini memang biasa terjadi di setiap generasi, entah itu tradisi atau memang suatu virus yang menular, atau bahkan! Dampak dari berlangsungnya masa orientasi yang biasa dikenal dengan MOS yang terbilang cukup aneh! Dan menyebabkan otak para calon siswa sedikit berubah haluan. Dan beginilah keseharian siswa di salah satu kelas sekolah ini.

Pagi ini seperti biasa sambil menunggu jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, sambil menunggu guru mereka datang yaitu "ngerumpi" ya benar sekali! Saudara-saudara sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada dipikiran anda bahwasanya sebagai siswa sekolah "TERELIT" ini mereka seharusnya menyanding buku waktu ini atau bermain rubik untuk mengasah kemampuan otak mereka lalu dengan pembelajaran yang monoton dan terlihat membosankan.

"Eh! Kamu tau nggak si aktor ganteng itu katanya akan kesini!" teriak seorang siswi mungil yang bernama Xiao Qiao sambil loncat-loncat tidak jelas.

"Iya! Emang bener! Kate orang-orang yang guwe denger sih dia tuh alumni sini~! Eh loe tau nggak dia itu ya ampyuun chyn! Keren beudts!" sambung siswi wanita dengan logat alay-nya bernama Da Qiao yang adalah kakak dari siswi tadi.

"Ih! Beneran nih! Kapan! Kok saya ndak tau ya?" tanya seorang siswi yang mungkin paling "lugu" di kelas itu bahkan sekolahnya bernama Cai Wenji.

"Makanya loe tuh harusnya gaul ama anak-anak _Red Clothes_ dong! Cupu bener sih loe!" potong siswi lain bernama Sun Shang Xiang.

"Iya! Kamu harusnya ga gaul ama _Blue Clothes_ apalagi _Dark Blue_ ama Sima Zhao lagi! Ntar ketularan gila lho!" kata Xiao Qiao.

"Tapi saya kira mas Zhao ndak gila kok! Saya pikir mas Zhao Cuma sedikit..."

"Guanteeeng...!" kata seseorang di belakang mereka yang ternyata adalah Sima Zhao yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi, namun kehadirannya malah membuat yang lain sweatdrop berat, tiada angin tiada hujan dia nongol sendiri."Yah~ memang menjadi orang populer itu sulit ya! Menjadi bahan pembicaraan setiap hari, aku bisa memakluminya" sambungnya sambil menggeleng-gelengankan kepalanya lalu mengangat bahu.

"He'eh! Sejak kapan loe ada disini?" tanya Shang Xiang sewot.

"Hm... sejak namaku disebut" jawabnya santai.

"He! Ge'er bener loe! Eh loe tau nggak sedari tadi kite-kite bukan ngomongin loe tapi alumni yang katanya bakal dateng kesini!" jelas Da Qiao dengan bahasa alay-nya.

"Ooh... tapi sesuai kenyataanaku tetep orang guanteng disini" kata Zhao percaya diri.

**TRIIINGGGG!**

Suara bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan jam pertama diawali dengan pelajaran matematika yang mereka benci! Sebenarnya mereka bukan benci dengan pelajarannya namun mereka benci dengan guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran ini, siapa dia? Yap! Dia adalah tuan Zhou Yu salah satu guru killer di sekolah itu.

**ZEPLAKKKK!**

Suara ayunan tuding bambu yang langsung mengenai mejanya di depan kelas.

"Baiklah! anak-anak sekarang ambil kertas kalian dan hari ini kalian ulangan bab trigonometri!" kata pak Zhou Yu tegas.

Sedang yang lain pasrah untuk mengikuti ulangan hari ini ketimbang harus beradu mata dengan guru killer itu dan sudah di jamin kalah telak tapi betapa bodohnya Sima Zhao yang langsung berdiri untuk memprotes dengan label aspirasi anak sekelas bahwa ulangan hari ini terlalu mendadak.

"Pak! Saya tidak terima dengan perlakuan bapak hari ini! Masa bapak mengadakan ulangn dadakan lagipula bab trigonometri belum selesai! Pak kenapa...? kenapa?" protesnya dengan gaya yang terlalu lebay, namun pak Zhou Yu hanya bertanya pada semua siswa.

"Baiklah...apakah disini ada yang setuju dengan protesan dari tuan Sima Zhao?" tanya pak Zhou Yu dengan wajah menyeramkan plus senyum liciknya seperti di komik-komik Jepang, namun jawaban dari semua siswa hanya menggelengkan kepala, pasrah akan kesialan yang menimpa mereka hari ini dan tidak membantu Sima Zhao, ini memang keputusan yang terbaik daripada membantunya lalu mendapat hukuman yang tragis dari pak Zhou Yu, yang bahkan tidak bisa mereka bayangkan.

"He-hey! Teman-teman!" kata Zhao yang mulai merinding karena protesannya tidak ada yang mau mendukung.

**ZEPLAKKKK!**

"Baik...tuan Zhao! Ada yang ingin anda katakan lagi?" katanya pak Zhou Yu yang langsung mengubah suasana kelas menjadi sangat horor dengan asap hitam yang mulai melingkupi seluruh kelas. Dan kini berakhirlah hidup dari Sima Zhao, dan dengan GJ-nya dia berlari kedepan kelas dan langsung meminta ampun sambil sujud-sujud segala.

"Ampuuuuun...! pak! Saya minta maaaap banget deh pak! Saya janji nggak akan ngulangi lagi kok! Pak Zhou deh pak! Saya janji nggak akan ngulangi lagi kok! Pak Zhou Yu cakep deh!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Saya tahu maksud anda, sekarang anda duduk dan kerjakan soal ulangan itu! SEKARANG!" perintah pak Zhou Yu super duper tegas.

"I-iya deh pak!" jawab Zhao dan begitulah kini para siswa mengerjakan soal ulangan bab trigonometri dengan tenang, salah contoh yang baik adalah mereka tidak pernah menyontek walau soal tersulit pun, karena apapun hasilnya itu adalah kerja keras mereka sendiri, yah! Walau ujung-ujungnya remidial sih!

"Eh! Tadi elo bisa ngerjain semua kagak?" kata Shang Xiang.

"Heh~ kagak coba elo tanya ama cowok cantik itu" kata Da Qiao sambil nunjuk-nunjukin Lu Xun

"Ya udah ayo!" kata Xiao Qiao semangat seperti biasa, dan mereka pun menghampiri Lu Xun yang kini sedang asyik membaca buku sains.

"Xunnie~ kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Baca" jawab Lu Xun dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas *maksudnya yang nanya yang ngga jelas, udah tau lagi baca masih juga di tanyain*

"Eh! Lu Xun! Tadi kamu bisa ngerjain ngga?" kini Shang Xiang yang mulai nanya

"Emm..."

"..."

"Iya..."

"..."

"Kagak"

**GUBRAKKK!**

"Sejujurnya aku cuma bisa ngerjain satu soal doang" katanya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Eh! Kok elo bisa sih chyn~ elo kan pinter ya kandh~" kata Da Qiao yang sekali lagi menggunakan bahasa alay-nya.

"Yah~ soalnya ntu nomor atu-atunya yang pak guru baru ajarin kemaren! Sejujurnya aku setuju ama Sima Zhao kalo sebenernya bab trigonometri ntu belon selese tapi persentase guwe menang Cuma 0.000001% yah daripada mendapat hukuman mending guwe diem aja" jelasnya panjuang lebuar!

"Heh~ iye juga sieh~" kata Da Qiao.

"Ahh~ sudah dipastikan kita bakal remidial satu kelas, gimana nggak coba Lu Xun aja nggak bisa gimana kita?" kata Shang Xiang yang kini sedang duduk di pojokan kelas dengan GJ.

"Lebay!" kata Lu Xun dingin.

**TRIIINGGGG!**

Bel pelajaran dimulai kembali, jatah pelajaran matematik itu 3 jam jadi selepas istirahat mereka disuguhkan kembali dengan wajah horor pak Zhou Yu.

**ZEPLAAKKKK!**

Suara cambukan tuding terdengar kembali pertanda pak Zhou Yu sudah datang .

"Setelah saya koreksi berulang-ulang ternyata hanya satu siswa yang tidak ikut remidial!" kata pak Zhou Yu sambil memperhatikan lembaran kertas-kertas itu, ini membuat siswa lain terkejut bukan main, siapakah gerangan yang berhasil mengerjakan soal itu dengan benar? Lu Xun saja hanya bisa mengerjakan satu soal?

"Dia adalah..."

Kini berpuluh-puluh pasang mata dan telinga tertuju pada pak Zhou Yu.

"Saya tidak begitu yakin...Sima Zhao anda tidak ikut remidial"

"APUAAA!" suara seluruh siswa menggema di ruangan itu, benar sekali bagaimana bisa seorang Sima Zhao yang terkenal dengan wajah mesumnya dan otak yang lumayan rusak bisa lolos!

"Maaf jika saya kurang sopan tuan Sima Zhao apakah anda mengerjakan dengan jujur, karena saya kurang yakin dengan nilai anda atau saya salah nama?" kata pak Zhou Yu ragu, kini berpuluh-puluh pasang mata melirik tajam ke arah Sima Zhao.

"...saya mengerjakan dengan jujur kok pak! Kalo nggak percaya periksa saja sendiri,karena sebenarnya saya sudah diajarin sama kakak saya tentang bab ini" katanya mantap.

"ehm...baiklah saya percaya pada anda tuan Sima Zhao"

**TRIINGGG!**

"Baiklah saya rasa waktu saya sudah habis, sampai jumpa minggu depan" katanya sambil berlalu pergi. Setelah pak Zhou Yu melewati pintu, para siswa langsung mengerubuti Sima Zhao yang kini tengah santai.

"He! Zhao kok loe bisa sih ngerjain ntu soal" tanya Shang Xiang.

"Yaelaah...! kan tadi guwe udah bilang, guwe udah pernah belajar ama kakak guwe" jelasnya.

"Tapi kan otak elu agak error Zhao, gimana elo bisa ngetung trus juga ntu bab kan banyak banget rumusnya!" sambung Ling Tong.

"iyuuh~ pasti kamu pake guna-guna ya Sima Zhao san~" kata Bao Sanniang super lebay, sambil njilat tangan sendiri lalu mengusapnya di pipi kanannya kayak kucing.

"ENAK AJA! Sori lah yaw! Kalo guwa musti nyontek! Lagian ngga ada yang bisa di contekin!"

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di depan kelas ternyata sekarang adalah pelajaran agamanya bu Yue Ying, ini adalah pelajaran yang mereka sukai, karena bu Yue Ying lebih banyak ceramahnya dan suka mendongeng sesuatu ketimbang membahas materi.

"Assalamu'alaikum~"

"Wa'alaikum salam~" jawab seluruh siswa.

"Wah sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik, memangnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Ehm...tadi pas ulangan matematik Sima Zhao atu-atunya yang nggak remidi bu!" kata Xiao Qiao sambil masang wajah cemberut.

"Oh! Kalau begitu bagus dong, jadi Sima Zhao ada peningkatan, ini sebagai contoh untuk kalian semua untuk terus memperbaiki diri" kata bu Yue Ying.

"Tapi ini nggak adil bu! Jangan-jangan dia pake tuyul atau apalah itu bu! Jadinya dia bisa ngerjain dengan betul bu!" rengek Shang Xiang.

"Ckckck! Jadi kalian iri dengan dia, ingat Allah SWT tidak suka dengan orang punya rasa iri dan dengki di hatinya, selain itu iri dan dengki adalah penyakit hati, perasaan itu juga bisa menimbulkan perpecahan diantara kalian, sadarkah kalian bahwa persahabatan itu lebih baik ketimbang harta?" jelas bu Yue Ying panjang lebar, dan kini para siswa mulai menyadari kesalahan mereka.

"Iye ye! Betul juga~ kite-kite kandh sobatan walau baru setaun~" kata Da Qiao.

"maafin kita-kita ya Sima Zhao~~" kata Xiao Qiao sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"He'em! Aku maafin kok, aku kan ana-"

"Dan Allah SWT tidak suka dengan orang yang pamer dan sombong" potong bu guru.

"He'ehehe" Sima Zhao menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya tidak gatal sambil ketawa garing.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar ketukan pintu lalu bu Yue Ying berjalan menuju pintu tersebut.

"Wah! Ternyata kalian sudah datang! Silahkan-silahkan masuk dulu, sebentar ya saya urus murid-murid saya dulu" katanya sambil kembali ke depan kelas.

"Ih! Sapa sih motong-motong pelajaran kita aja" kata Shang Xiang jengkel.

"Saya ndak tahu mbak Shang Xiang" kata Cai Wenji dengan logat Jawanya yang kental .

"Wah...maaf ya anak-anak menunggu lama, sebenarnya ada sekelompok anak-anak ibu juga tentu kalian sudah mendengar beritanya kan? Silahkan masuk anak-anak Alumni" setelah para alumni itu masuk entah mengapa semua siswi kelas itu _blushing_ semua! Siapakah mereka?

* * *

><p>Tentu para reader sudah mengerti maksud saya dengan macam-macam <em>clothe<em>, bagi yang belum mari saya kasih tahu, jadi masing-masing kerajaan memiliki warna yang berbeda sebagai ciri khas masing-masing :

Red clothe : Dong Wu Kingdom

Blue clothe : Cao Wei Kingdom

Dark Blue : Jin Dynasty

Green clothe : Shu Han Kingdom

Black clothe : Other

Sungguh akhir cerita yang menggantung sekali, semoga tidak membuat para reader ngamuk ya~. Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya.

See you later~ :D


End file.
